cooperfandomcom_de-20200213-history
"Tennessee Kid" Cooper
"Das macht mehr Spaß als Squaredance mit einem Esel!" "Tennessee Kid" Cooper I Sly Cooper Jagd durch die Zeit "Tennessee Kid" Cooper war ein Meisterdieb der Cooper Familie und berüchtigter Räuber im wilden Westen des 19 Jahrhunderts in Amerika. Sein Stab war zu einer Pistole umgebaut worden, mit der er sowohl schießen als auch stehlen konnte. Er bewachte seine erbeuteten Schätze durch verschiedene Übungen, die nur ein Cooper bewältigen konnte. Tennessee hinterließ dem Cooper-Tresor seinen Hut und seinen einzigartigen Pistolen-Stab. Zudem war er der Erfinder des Rail Walk und des Rail Slide, was in Texas im 19 Jahrhundert äußerst vorteilhaft war. Sly Raccoon Als die Teuflischen 5 das Buch des Meisterdiebes stahlen, erhielt Muggshot die Seiten von "Tennessee Kid" Cooper. Er sah sich sehr gerne die bunten Bilder an, fand jedoch, dass diese Seiten viel zu viel Text hätten. Nachdem Sly Cooper die Bulldogge besiegt hatte, sah er sich Kid Coopers Aufzeichnungen an und erlernte den Rail Walk und den Rail Slide. Auf den Seiten wurde Tennessee als Gesetzloser Gentlemann bezeichnet, der gerne Züge der korrupten Reichen überfiel und mit seinem Rail Slide entkam. Sly Cooper Jagd durch die Zeit Nachdem Sly Cooper und seine Gang bereits Rioichi Cooper vor El Jefe gerettet hatten, mussten sie als nächstet Tennessee helfen. Er hatte den größten Bankraub in der Geschichte des Cooper Ordens durchgezogen, und auch dieser verschwand aus dem Buch des Meisterdiebes. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der neue Sherrif Toothpick Tennessee gefangen genommen hatte, bevor dieser überhaupt die Bank betreten konnte. Um seinen alten Verwandten zu helfen und die Zeit zu koorigieren reiste Sly zurück ins Jahr 1884 nach Christus. Dort angekommen ließ er sich inhaftieren, um zu Kid Cooper zu gelangen. Dieser war zunächst misstrauisch gegenüber Sly und mochte es garnicht, dass dieser sich als Cooper ausgab. Er mochte es ganz und garnicht, wenn man Witze über seinen Nachnamen machte, und Sly sollte erst beweisen, dass er ein wahrer Meisterdieb wäre. Mit der Hilfe von Bentley konnten die beiden aus dem Gefängnis ausbrechen, und Tennessee war nun überzeugt, dass Sly ein wahrer Cooper währe. Im Versteck erzählte er der Gang von seinem Plan, den größten Bankraub aller Zeiten durchzuführen. Allerdings kam er noch nicht einmal in das Gebäude, als er sich auch schon dem Pistolen-Lauf des neuen Sheriff Toothpick gegenübersah. Dieser ließ Kid in den Knast werfen und raubte die Bank selber aus. Das Gericht machte Tennessee verantwortlich, obwohl er zur dieser Zeit schon im Gefängnis war und die Tat garnicht begangen haben könnte. Trotzdem wurde er verurteilt. Nachdem Tennessee seinen einzigartien Pistolen-Stock aus einer Glas Vitrine geholt hatte, schoss er sich aus der Miene heraus. Wenig später sah er eine schöne, angebundene Fuchs-Lady, welche sich als Inspektor Carmelita Montoya Fox herausstellte. Bentley war total verwirrt, da er sich fragte, wie Carmelita ohne Zeitmaschiene in das Jahr 1884 gekommen war. Tennessee war es nur wichtig, dass sie lebte und als unschuldige nicht getötet wurde. Da er der schnellste der Bande war, rettete er die Füchsin. Nach der Rettung wurden Sly, Bentley und Murray von Toothpick und seinen Männern entführt. Gezwungen, ein Team zu sein, schmiedeten Tennessee und Carmelita einen Plan, um ihre Freunde zu retten. Carmelita war zuerst streng dagegen, einem Cooper zu helfen, Kriminelle zu befreien, erkannte jedoch, dass dies der einzige Weg wäre, um Antworten zu finden. Zudem, musste sie zugeben, war Tennesse ein ziemlicher Gentlemann. Während Kid Cooper das Floß steuerte, schoss Carmelita auf alle Wachen und Hindernisse in ihre Weg. Sly Cooper und seine Gang halfen Tennesse Kid Cooper schließlich, das Gold aus Toothpicks persönlichem Zug zu stehlen. Dieser war glücklich, endlich seinen größten Raub ausführen zu können. Als er versuchte, Toothpick zu konfrontieren, wurde er von mehreren Ratten aufgehalten. Also nahm ihn sein Vorfahre Sly diesen Teil ab und besiegte Toothpick. Da die Bremsen ihres Vans leider defekt waren, mussten sie wieder auf Zeitreise gehen, was Tennessee anfang verwirrte. Jedoch war er nicht abgeneigt, das betrügerische Gürteiltier hinter Gitter zu bringen. Später brachten Bentley und Murray Tennesse und allen anderen Cooper Vorfahren ihre Stäbe zurück. Dann befreite er Sly und Carmelita, bevor diese in ihre Zeit zurück müssten. Er wurde schließlich zum größten Bankräuber in der Geschichte des Cooper Ordens. Sein Ruf wurde sogar noch größer, als er begann, koruppte Beamte zu bestehlen. Persönlichkeit Tennessee Kid Cooper war zwar oft zum Scherzen aufgelegt, ehrte jedoch den Cooper Orden und mochte es gar nicht, wenn man Witze über seinen Nachnamen machte. Er trat immer selbstbewusst auf und war für Frauen ein Gentlemann, wie er im Buche stand. Aussehen Er trug immer einen braunen Hut, hatte braunes Fell mit schwarzen Streifen und einen Zahnstocher im Mund. Seine Stiefel hatten typische Cowboy Absätze und wie alle anderen Mitglieder der Cooper Familie trug er eine schwarze Maske. Fähigkeiten Mit seinem Pistolen-Stab konnte Tennesse sehr viel mehr machen als nur stehlen. Die Pistole feuerte Patronen, womit er Wachen aus der Ferne erschießen konnte. War seine Cooper Fokus voll aufgeladen, konnte er seine Ziele markieren und schnell auf alles markierte schießen. Auf diese Art und Weise erledigte er eng beieinander stehende Wachen oder knackte Türschlösser. Seine Pistole hatte den typischen goldenen Cooper Haken, mit dem er Leute ausrauben konnte. Er erfand den Rail Walk und den Rail Slide, was im wilden Westen äußerst praktisch war. Mit dem Rail Slide konnte er auf Eisenbahnschienen grinden und so sogar schnell fahrende Züge einholen. Er kann seine Pistole zudem aufladen, um einen einzigen Schuss abzufeuern, der bei Kontakt mit irgendetwas explodiert und großen Schaden an allen Objekte und Feinde in der Nähe anrichtet. Galerie Tennessekidcooper.png|Kid auf einem Bild Tennessekidspages.png|Kid's Seiten im Buch des Meisterdiebes Tennesse Kid 1.png|Tennesse wird von Clockwerk beobachtet Tennessekid.jpg|Tennessee Tennesse2.png|Tennessee beim Raigh Slide Tennesse3.png|Kid Cooper neben Säcken voller Geld Tennesse cooperraccoon.png|Ein "Gesucht" Plakat von Tennessee Tennaseekidcooper.jpg|Tennesse Kid Cooper Tennesee22kid22cooperlo.jpg|Dieses Schild warnt den normalen Bürger vor Tennessee Tennesse 2.png|Tennessee im Prolog von Sly Raccoon Tennesse 3.png|Tennesse in Sly 3 Tennesseekidcooperready.png|Tennessee ab Sly 4 Tenne.jpg|Kid bei einem Raub Tennessee.png|Tennessee zielt mit seiner Pistole Tennesseehere.png|Tennessee im Licht des Sonnenunterganges Tennessekidcooper2c12.png|Tennessee kurz vor einem Raub Tennessekidcooper2c13.png|Tennessee bei der Flucht Tennessekidcooper2c14.png|Tennesse mit seiner Pistole Tennesseearrested.png|Tennessee im Gefängnis Tennesseeinjail.png|Tennessee wird zu Unrecht verurteilt Tennesseeandthegang.png|Tennessee und die Gang Bandicam201302282318304.png|''Zumindestens war sein Vorfahre ein Gentlemann'' Tennessekidcooperandcar.png|Tennessee und Carmelita Sly4tkidgun.png|Die Pistole in einer Glas Vitrine Sly4tkidcooper1.png|Tennessee raubt eine Wache aus Sly4tkidgun2.png|Tennesse beim zielen Sly4tkidgun3.png|Tennessee beim Nachladen Bandicam201302280139208.png|Tennessee mit seiner Beute Bandicam201302280139367.png|Tennessee schleppt seine Beute davon Tennessetheifmeter.png|Tennesses's Symbol Tennesseekidcooper27sca.jpg|Tennesse's Pistole im Cooper-Tresor Tennessee27sgun.png|Tennese's Pistolen-Stab Tennesseeconceptart.png|Konzeptgrafik Tennesse.jpg|Früher Entwurf Ancestortennesseekidcoo.png|Zeichnung Sly4tkidcooper2.png|Tennessee hat seinen Auftrag erfüllt Sly4.jpg|Tennesse auf einer Goldmünze Trivia Das Stattstier von Tennessee ist der Waschbär. Seine Unterschrift ist orange. Auf ihn wurden bereits Kopfgelder in Höhe von 5.000 Dollar ausgesetzt, wie man auf den Gesucht Schildern erkennen kann. In Sly Raccoon trug er ein langärmiges T-Shirt unter seiner Weste. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob sein Vorname Tennessee oder "Tennessee Kid" ist. Das Kid in seinem Namen ist eine Anspielung auf berühmte Westernbanditen wie Billy the Kid oder Sundance Kid. Er ist der erste Vorfahre, den Carmelita getroffen hat. Er hat die deutsche Stimme von Sigmund aus Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time. Seine Waffe in Jagd durch die Zeit ist ein Gewehr mit langem Lauf, während er im Cooper Tresor eine Pistoe hinterlassen hat. Genauso wie Sly kratzt er sich mit der Hakenspitze des Stockes am Kopf. Als er für Sly das Dynamit tragen musste, hatte er tierische Angst vor Fehlern, Spinnen und Skorpionen. Im Laufe der Episode legte sich dies jedoch. Als Sly Tennessee aus dem Gefängnis befreit sagt er: "''Bin ich der einzige mit einer Kugel am Bein?" ''Laut Bentley wurde er dazu verurteilt, am Galgen aufgehängt zu werden. Carmelita erinnert Tennessee an ein Mädchen, das er mal gekannt hatte. Das Buch des Meisterdiebes zeigte Tennesse mit einer Zigarette, während er in Jagd durch die Zeit lediglich einen Zahnstocher hatte. Er wird im amerikanischem Orginal von Sam Riegel gesprochen, der Stimme von Steve Burnside aus Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles und Donatello aus Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Kategorie:Meisterdieb Kategorie:Cooper Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Amerikaner Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Sly Raccoon Charakter Kategorie:Band of Thieves Charakter Kategorie:Honour among Thieves Charakter Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Sly Cooper Jagd durch die Zeit Charakter